Condamnée
by Antalus8606
Summary: Dans la guerre, il n'existe pas de victoire. Juste le prix a payer de la folie des gens au pouvoir. Hermione l’apprend a ses dépends.


Titre: Condamnée par la guerre

Rating: M

Type: One-shot, Hermionefiction, Deathfic

Pairing: Aucun

Spoilers: Ca n'a aucune importance dans cet OS

Résumé: Dans la guerre il n'existe pas de victoire, juste le prix a payer de la folie des gens au pouvoir. Hermione l'apprend a ses dépends.

Note de l'auteur: je suppose que vous savez ce qui est a moi et ce qui ne l'est pas... Inutile, je pense de le rappeler. Sinon si j'ai mis M ce n'est pas pour rien... le récit va pas être du tout de l'eau de rose du tout, et je vais mettre des mots qui risqueront d'être peut être incompréhensibles pour les néophytes, alors bon le classement M est justifié quoi …

- Saleté de sang de Bourbe on se réveille !

L'Intéressée à qui cet ordre plutôt brutal était adressé, n'était autre qu'Hermione Granger qui émergeait de son sommeil, se demandant ce qu'elle faisait là. Elle était dans une cellule de 3 mètres sur 3 complètement affalée a terre. En fait, elle avait mal, à la tête à la nuque, partout. Elle essaya désespérément de se lever, mais ce fut un homme inconnu vêtu de noir ressemblant a un Mangemort qui s'en occupa et d'un manière loin d'être douce

- Il y a notre maître qui te réserve un traitement spécial, tu vas apprécier, je le sais, dit-il avec un sourire narquois.

Elle fut sortie de sa cellule et amenée de force dans une salle qui semblait être un salle d'opération sans trop comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. Le silence là bas régnait en maître, et il n'y avait que deux homme : l'un avait une tenue semblable aux Médicomage qu'elle avait vue a Ste Mangoute. Il était dos à elle, occupé a chercher divers instruments et a les poser sur une sorte de table a roulettes a coté de lui ; Un autre homme était assis dans un coin de la salle, il portait une tunique noire et son visage était encapuchonné. Malgré leur différence les deux hommes étaient égaux en une chose, leur charisme. Hermione ne se sentait pas du tout à son aise, mais alors pas du tout, l'atmosphère de l'endroit ne lui plaisait absolument pas.

- Qui… qui êtes-vous ?

La personne à la tunique noire ne répondit pas, mais elle put remarquer que son attention était sur elle, complètement. Son visage néanmoins restait toujours caché. Le Médicomage, lui, répondit tout simplement.

- Moi, je me nomme James Edwards.

A ce moment là, il se retourna et reporta son attention complètement sur elle, et par conséquent son apparence. Hormis qu'il était brun on pouvait voir qu'il avait la cinquantaine et qu'il possédait des yeux d'un violet très intense définissant un regard qui n'inspirait vraiment pas confiance. Il était a la fois psychotique mais aussi tellement sérieux, un vrai paradoxe.

- Savez vous au moins pourquoi vous êtes ici ? Si les retour sur votre réputation sont exacts, je me doute que non … continua t'il.

Comment faisait-il pour faire ça ? un calme effrayant s'émanait de lui, quelque chose qui imposait le respect et empêchait de faire mal, d'élever la voix. Etait-ce un quelconque sortilège magique ? Hermione ne le savait absolument pas, contrairement a son habitude ; Et c'est bien ce qui lui fait peur, seul Harry avait une véritable habitude du coté dangereux de l'inconnu, mais elle non. Elle possédait toujours une réponse qui lui empêchait de subir complètement les évènements. Là elle n'avait rien, et ce fait lui donnait un sentiment d'insécurité et de danger tout comme les deux hommes qui l'accompagnait.

- Vous êtes ici parce que Lord Voldemort a un mépris total de tout ce qui concerne les moldus, Tout comme moi d'ailleurs. Je veux juste lui faire comprendre que certaines choses que les moldus savent peuvent nous être très utile, car si nous utiliserions que ce que nous saurions nous serions bien primitifs. Vous, vous êtes une indésirable tout juste bonne a me servir de cobaye. Grâce a vous, je vais faire d'une pierre deux coup.

Hermione était terrorisée. Cette voix… Et ces mots subtilement choisis… Que voulait-il dire ? qu'allait-il lui faire ? Toutes ces questions qu'elle se posait, mais dés a présent sa cervelle n'était qu'une vague masse rien de plus. Hermione voudrait parler mais elle ne peut pas. Elle ne pouvait pas non plus se défendre, ni reculer : elle était complètement tétanisée par la peur.

- Lance lui un sort de silence avant. J'ai assez entendu de la douleur de tes patient Edwards lança la voix sifflante de l'homme à la tunique noire

Edwards obtempéra et deux éclairs bleus arrivèrent sur Hermione sans qu'elle ne put dire, ni faire quoique ce soit. Le fait qu'aucun mot n'ait été dit signifiait que ces sortilèges étaient des sortilèges informulés. Ça elle le savait ça, elle le savait même très bien. Dans sa tête tout était clair maintenant, elle allait mourir immobilisée dans une vulgaire table d'opération. Le plus bizarre c'est qu'elle ne pleurait pas face a cette révélation inattendue, cela lui faisait ni chaud ni froid ; et cet état de fait la surprenait beaucoup c'était un attrait de sa personnalité qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

- Bien, commençons sans plus tarder.

Ces quelques mots de ce Médicomage la fit revenir dans la réalité, elle n'avait même pas pris conscience qu'elle était couchée a plat ventre et que tout ses vêtements avaient disparus : elle était complètement nue . Et cette personne , si sinistre dans ces vêtements qui regardait cela si … indifféremment sans aucun mot depuis cet ordre… Cette situation était bien différant de ce qu'elle imaginait, franchement : Aucune remarque sur son corps, ni rien d'autre. Le silence restait là, pesant.

Le Médicomage était occupé, pendant qu'Hermione était complètement perdue dans ses pensées, a préparer une seringue accompagnée d'un liquide transparent. Après qu'il eut fini il alla vers elle avec un petit sourire.

-Je peux imaginer les questions que vous vous posez Granger, mais je ne suis pas prêt a me salir en touchant le corps d'une Sang-de-bourbe, ça me répugne. Dit-il avec sa voix si caractéristique.

Cette insulte la rassura presque, car selon elle, se faire violer serait la pire humiliation sans doute… mais elle se demandait toujours ce qu'il voulait faire.

D'un seul coup elle sentit une douleur légère au niveau du dos qui ne cessait d'augmenter, et ceux de plus en plus vite. Au bout d'un moment cela lui faisait tellement mal que si elle n'aurait été contrainte au silence par la force, elle en aurait hurlé a plein poumons : cette douleur était indescriptible, et insupportable. Après son acte Edwards vint a portée du regard d'Hermione. Il eut un petit sourire face a la douleur qu'elle manifestait par le biais des traits de son visage

- Cela fait mal n'es-ce pas ? Et bien dites vous que le pire est a venir Granger, ou même je dirais: estimez vous heureuse, car je pourrais travailler sans anesthésie préalable…

Travailler sans anesthésie préalable mais qu'es-ce … il a l'intention de faire autre chose ? mais quoi ? Hermione fut brusquement arrêtée dans ses pensées après un court moment: ses sensations étaient fort bizarres, elle ne sentait plus son propre corps, ni par le biais du froid, ni par le biais d'autre chose, le médicomage lui était reparti a ses affaire

- Combien de temps Edwards ? Demanda une voix sifflante fort impatiente.

- 2 bonnes minutes répondit-il il faut que le sérum fasse effet complètement, sinon je ne pourrais pas prévoir les réactions qu'elle aura.

-Bien…

L'homme à la tunique noire ne dit rien de plus et laissa le Médicomage a ses occupations, celui-ci enfila des gants en latex, et par le biais de quelques sort, il mit Hermione sur le dos comme une vague poupée de chiffon, l'attacha, et inclina la table d'opération de 30 degrés si l'on voulait être précis. De ce fait Hermione eut la tête en bas, et l'effet n'était pas agréable du tout. Elle regarda a nouveau le Médicomage, celui-ci était plus que concentré sur ces actes, il leva cependant les yeux avec un mince sourire.

- Je lis dans vos pensées Granger, ne croyez pas que je suis un novice comme vous le pensez ci bien, je porte la plus grande attention a son travail, comme un artiste avec sa création. Maintenant débarrassons nous de cette horrible maladie que vous portez et que vous risquez de transmettre.

Ces derniers mots furent assez haineux. Dans son champ de vision elle avait aussi remarqué que l'homme à la tunique noire avait retiré sa capuche. Son visage était plus qu'horrible, a mi chemin entre celui d'un serpent et d'un être totalement humain. Bien qu'elle reconnaissait Voldemort, elle fut d'avantage apeuré par le fait qu'il retrouve son visage totalement humain signe qu'il retrouvait ses pouvoir. Mais ce qui inquiéta le plus la jeune fille fut sans doute l'objet coupant que Edwards tenait : Un scalpel.

Et a partir de ce moment là tout se passa vite…

Il fit des incisions abdominales. Hermione eut l'horreur de voir son propre sang, elle qui n'avait qu'un seul combat : Cela la mit au paroxysme de l'horreur. Le médicomage malgré que le sang coulait n'en fit rien et continua, comme si de rien était : il ouvrait le péritoine. Ensuite à l'aide d'une pince il souleva l'utérus, puis il plaça une autre pince entre la trompe et l'ovaire.

La Gryffondor finit par perdre conscience elle ne put supporter le morbide spectacle qu'elle ne pouvait que voir, bien entendu elle ne sentait rien mais non seulement elle était affaiblie par le sang qu'elle perdait de plus en plus. Mais aussi l'idée que quelqu'un triturait l'intérieur de son corps, et surtout qu'elle le voyait à l'acte, était pas vraiment agréable.

Le Médicomage s'arrêta un très bref moment, et regarda sa "patiente". Il avait comprit a ce moment qu'elle s'était évanouie ce qui le fit rire.

- C'est bien une Sang-de-Bourbe ça…

Après ces quelques mots il finit continua ses actes : il retira ledit ovaire sans aucune précaution pour le placer dans un bocal tout prés de lui.

- Voilà qui est fait.

Il ne se prit pas la peine de recoudre lui même il lança quelque sortilèges a la place. L'effet fut comme si rien ne s'était passé : pas de sang et aux endroits de l'incision il n'y eut qu'a peine une légère cicatrice. Il put remarquer cependant, qu'elle fut plus que pale, mais il s'en moquait.

Le Médicomage posa tout ce qu'il avait en main, et visiblement fut satisfait d'avoir terminé. L'opération aura duré en tout juste dix minutes alors qu'elle aurait duré beaucoup plus de temps normalement dans des conditions plus …convenables devrait-on dire.

- C'est terminé. Dit-il

- Bien. Tu es sûr que elle ne pourra plus … procréer ? Demanda l'homme à la tunique noire tout en accentuant le dernier mot d'une voix pleine de dégoût

- Absolument sûr mon maître.

"Le maître" était sur que son laquais de Médicomage ne disait pas tout, cependant il ne le releva pas connaissant ses pensées. Si Granger pouvait mourir cela ferait d'une pierre de coup. Elle était l'empêcheuse de tourner en rond, un vague sangsue coriace… tout comme Potter d'ailleurs, mais bien sur Voldemort était patient les choses allaient changer et dans le bon sens cette fois. Il répondit alors de sa voix caractéristique

- Alors Habille la et ramène la à l'enceinte de Poudlard et reviens, je ne veux pas de message ni de sang.

- Il en sera fait selon vos ordres répondit Edwards d'un ton presque machinal.

A ce moment là Voldemort se leva et partit, tandis que l'autre réhabilla Hermione d'un sort. Ensuite, il la pris et il transplana vers Pré-au-lard : il se doutait qu'il n'allait pas rencontrer d'intrus, étant donné l'heure qu'il était. Pour finir, il la laissa non loin du château et il repartit, comme il était venu.

Nul ne savait exactement combien de temps elle était resté a terre sans assistance. Ce qui était sûr, c'est que c'était un première année qui l'avait trouvée. Bien entendu la nouvelle se répandit extrêmement vite, à un tel point que beaucoup de monde accompagnèrent Mme Pomfresh indirectement pour la voir.

Et que dire finalement ?

L'intéressée eut conscience de ce monde qui l'entourait, elle se contentait de regarder tout ces gens qui s'affairait autour d'elle il y reconnaissait Ernie Macmillan, Terry Boot entre autres. Mais elle avait plus la force de dire quoique ce soit ; A vrai dire elle n'avait plus la force de faire quoique ce soit, elle se sentait tellement faible, et elle avait tellement mal. Elle sombra finalement l'inconscience a nouveaux sans que personne ne put ou n'ai pas le temps de faire quelque chose.

On ne sut pas vraiment ce qui s'était passé peu de temps après. Dumbledore arriva, et quand il vis le problème en question, il ordonna au élèves de retourner à leurs obligation d'un ton qui n'admettait aucune réplique. Mme Pomfresh s'agenouilla un instant examinant Hermione et elle se releva tout aussi vite, son visage indiquait clairement qu'il y avait un quelque chose qui n'allait pas. On l'emmena finalement à l'aide du sortilège Mobilicorpus.

Le temps finalement passa inexorablement L'attente se changea ainsi en horreur face au diagnostic de l'infirmière : L'horreur de la guerre ou de voir jusqu'où Voldemort peut aller pour faire parler de lui, car nul ne s'y trompait, cet acte était aussi barbare que monstrueux et sans aucun doute, bien pire qu'un bête Avada Kedavra ; Puis finalement, l'horreur se changea en tristesse car Hermione mourut sans qu'on ne put rien faire : Il était sûr que les sorciers savait guérir bon nombre de maladies plus ou moins terribles, mais nul ne savait guérir une simple et bête hémorragie interne ni par potion, ni par la magie.

L'ironie finalement c'est que malgré tout le bruit que ce décès a fait chez Poudlard tout entier (vu qu'elle était bien connu dans différente façon) elle ne fit même pas la une des faits divers dans la Gazette du Sorcier ou d'autre médiats de ce genre. A vrai dire pour savoir qu'elle fut décédée, il fallait voir dans la partie Nécrologie. Triste réalité pour cette mort qui déclenchera le début de la fin de Lord Voldemort 3 mois plus tard. Est-ce parce que la mort de l'amie d'Harry Potter ne fait pas suffisamment vendre comparé a un massacre de moldus ? Qui peut le savoir ?

Et voilà terminé… j'attend vos reviews avec une légère impatience non dissimulé j'ai pas mal galéré pour le faire je l'avoue… Les Réponses seront dans une semaine sur mon Blog comme d'habitude …


End file.
